Angel
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Sehun, sosok bersayap yang datang ke bumi karena Sang Maha Agung memerintahnya untuk menetap. Tapi siapa menyangka Sehun akan bertemu salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang begitu indah? "Omong - omong namaku Luhan." For HunHan April Passion evet!


Sinopsis

Sehun, sosok bersayap yang datang ke bumi karena Sang Maha Agung memerintahnya untuk menetap. Tapi siapa menyangka Sehun akan bertemu salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang begitu indah? "Omong - omong namaku Luhan."

HunHan

_for HunHan April Passion event!_

Warn! Bahasa agak lebay dan menye – menye. Cerita _maksa_ fantasy plus pake pemanis buatan.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Huft..

Belum sampai semenit menginjak kaki diatas tanah, Sehun sudah menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya hidup dengan takdir sebagai malaikat bersayap, Sehun mengeluh akan tempat tinggal barunya sekarang.

_Well_.. Ini pernyataan sepihak Maha Agung yang memutuskan Sehun untuk tak lagi mendiami Surga. Kesalahannya mungkin benar - benar fatal sampai - sampai memutuskan Sehun pindah disini.

Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling. Tak ada yang ia ketahui mengenai bumi. Eksistensinya disini kurang lebih sama seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Dan pada satu sisi ia merasa putus asa.

"Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" keluh Sehun kesekian kalinya. Dirinya sendiri cukup takjub karena tanpa sadar menjadi sedikit 'manusia'.

Sehun memeluk diri dengan sepasang sayapnya yang kokoh. Helai bulu sehalus kain sutera itu bergerak - gerak kala angin malam menggodanya.

"Malaikat?!"

Histeris kencang suara seseorang dibelakangnya lantas membuat Sehun berbalik.

Pemuda berpostur sedang, namun memiliki paras yang menawan. Sehun menelisik dengan mata beningnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" oh, pemilihan kata yang benar, Sehun. Seharusnya kau mengecek keadaan sekitar. Adakah manusia selain dirimu?

Pemuda lain tergagap.

Jemari - jemari bantet itu menunjuk - nunjuk sesuatu yang membungkus badan Sehun.

Kerjab.

Kerjab.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Um ini hanya—sedikit kelainan?" bahkan Sehun sendiri ragu mengemukakan alasannya. Lagipula siapa yang mau percaya, huh?!

Ada kok.

"_Jinjja?_" mata pemuda satunya membola takjub. "Tapi ini benar - benar hebat. Bulunya sangat halus. Putih keperakan."

Sehun turut memperhatikan sayapnya sendiri. Yah ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Terima kasih. Perawatannya cukup sulit asal kau tahu."

Pemuda itu terkekeh manis. "Yah, aku bisa cukup memahami?" ia menggendikkan bahu. "Omong - omong namaku Luhan."

"Aku Sehun.."

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Bisakah aku berjalan bersamanya?

Sehun terus melafalkan itu semenjak Luhan memaksa untuk tinggal di rumah minimalis miliknya. Sehun sempat menolak halus, tapi Luhan keras kepala. Kalau saja Sehun mengaku punya kediaman, Luhan tidak akan memaksa tinggal disini.

Sehum tidak risih. Hanya saja ia merasa tak nyaman merepotkan orang lain.

"Makanan siap! Ayo cicipin masakan buatanku, Sehun!"

Luhan anak yang bersemangat. Sendok makannya sampai terlepas dari tangannya yang kecil.

"_Aiguu.._ Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. _Mianhamnida_, Sehun."

"Tak apa, Luhan. Aku memakluminya," Sehun mulai menyantap dengan satu suapan sedang. Kunyahan awal, Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Kunyahan kedua, sepasang matanya memejam. Dan pada kunyahan ketiga, mata Sehun terbuka dengan binar - binar imajiner.

"Whooaa.. Ini sangat enak, Lu!"

Senyum puas tersungging di bibir manis Luhan.

"Habiskan kalau begitu."

Tentu saja Sehun melakukannya. Bahkan tanpa diminta sekalipun. Lidahnya serasa dimanjakan oleh struktur lembut gurih namun ditambahi dengan variasi lain.

Bahagianya Sehun menemukan tempat yang hampir serupa dengan Surga.

Tapi..

Entah karena sebuah pemikiran yang tertanam permanen dalam otaknya.

Luhan bukan makhluk sederajat dengannya. Manusia adalah makhluk sempurna didunia ini. Sehun beruntung bisa bertemu makhluk ciptaan Maha Agung terindah yang pernah ada.

Terlalu lama memandangi makhluk didepannya Sehun tak sadar jika Luhan berbalik menatapnya intens.

Pada detik kelima Sehun baru menyadarinya. Bibir Luhan mengukir sebuah senyum hangat. Rasanya hangat itu menusuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Wush~

Sehun akui, lewat hembusan angin saja ia terperangkap oleh keindahan semu yang Tuhan hadirkan melalui keindahan paras Luhan.

Ah tidak!

Segala yang terlihat oleh matanya saat ini adalah murni. Luhan laksana butir embun pagi diatas dedaunan.

Menyejukkan pagi.

Menyegarkan raga lewat dinginnya namun sentuhannya lembut bagai belaian seorang ibu.

Sepertinya Sehun berlebihan untuk ini.

"Tidak baik melamunkan makanan, Sehun. Lekas habiskan," titah Luhan sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Maafkan aku," Sehun nyengir. "Baiklah selamat makan!"

Terima kasih karena Luhan menyadarkan Sehun sepenuhnya. Jadi gejolak aneh yang menyeruak didalam rongga dada Sehun terlepas. Setidaknya biarkan Sehun merasakan lega selagi ia menghabiskan hidangan yang disiapkan oleh Luhan susah – payah. Sebagai malaikat yang tidak dibekali emosi, untuk sementara ini Sehun merasa normal.

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Hari itu, Luhan pulang cepat.

Dari yang Sehun pelajari, manusia harus bekerja jika ingin menyambung nyawa. Mendapatkan hasil dari keringatnya, lalu menikmati dengan memanjakan tubuh lelahnya dengan makanan lezat.

Tapi Luhan tidak melakukannya.

Pemuda itu membeli kebutuhan secukupnya. Dan menyisakan beberapa lembar untuk disimpan dalam sebuah kotak. Dimana terdapat lembar berbentuk kertas lainnya disana.

Luhan tengah menaruh sepatu di rak. Sehun tiba - tiba muncul dan langsung menduduki sisi kosong tempat yang Luhan duduk setelah menaruh sepatu.

"Uft, sayapmu menggelitik hidungku, Sehun."

Lekas Sehun mencabut helai bulu sayapnya yang telah menggelitik hidung Luhan. Sehun meringis cukup keras. Itu sakit asal kalian tahu. Darahnya mengalir disana.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau mencabutnya begitu, Sehun?!" Kepanikan tergambar jelas di iris bening Luhan.

"Itu hukuman karena bulu sayapku sudah membuatmu kesal, Lu."

Luhan menepuk dahinya.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu," bibir Luhan mengerut sedih. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah," Luhan mengelus dan meniup bagian dimana Sehun mencabut bulunya. Noda kemerahan kental sedikit mengalir.

"Aku sudah biasa merasakan ini. Yeah herannya tetap saja aku terkejut akan efeknya," jelas Sehun enteng.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun lamat - lamat.

"Sebenarnya darimana kau berasal, Sehun?" intonasi suaranya berubah serius.

Sehun melipat sayapnya di punggung.

"Aku sama seperti kalian. Hanya saja –eum– bisa dibilang aku berbeda," jawabnya sedikit gugup. Demi api neraka, logika macam apa yang percaya manusia memiliki sayap dipunggungnya?

"Sehun, jangan mengelak."

"Baiklah! Jadi itu.. Sebenarnya aku.."

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar.

"**Rahasia.**"

Jadilah Sehun meringkuk demi menghindari lemparan bantal yang Luhan tujukan untuknya.

"Aku serius, Sehun," desak Luhan. Pemuda ini sepertinya ingin Sehun terbuka padanya. Jadi bukan masalah 'kan kalau Sehun mengatakan ini?

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu, Lu."

Apapun yang Sehun jalani bersama, itu terasa menyenangkan baginya. Ada rasa bahagia membuncah dihatinya, rasa yang baru dan bervariasi. Namun ini hampir menyamai bagaimana indahnya Surga. Tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Aku tadi membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan. _Kajja_, kau pasti lapar bukan, Lu?"

Sehun tahu ajakannya tak mungkin Luhan tolak. Karena pemuda ini menurut saja kemana Sehun membawanya. Berbekal apa yang Luhan lakukan setiap pagi, Sehun setidaknya berhasil membuat nasi goreng dengan tambahan jamur dan kacang polong.

Luhan menatap antusias sepiring nasi goreng yang sudah terhidang. Binar bahagia merayapi wajah Luhan. Sehun bahkan berilusi kulit bersih Luhan bercahaya seperti lampu.

_'Kau bahkan lebih terlihat mempesona dibanding malaikat sepertiku, Luhan. Siapapun yang mengusikmu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.'_

Terdengar posesif, _eh?_

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Suatu sore, saat itu hujan lebat. Sehun terdiam diatas sofa sembari menunggu Luhan pulang. Manusia tampaknya begitu sulit hidup di bumi. Sehun jadi ingin mencanangkan ide supaya mereka semua tinggal di surga. Tempat disana luas dan indah. Untuk menampung seisi bumipun pasti cukup.

Hft.. Sekarang kau 'mendekati' menjadi salah satu dari mereka, Sehun!

Hingga habis setengah jam menunggu dan Luhan tak juga muncul. Sehun memakai jaket bertudung besar dibadannya sambil menggenggam payung. Meski tak tahu kemana ia bisa menemukan Luhan, tapi Sehun harus menjemput. Luhan terlambat cukup lama dari jam pulang.

Menyusuri setapak, lorong sempit, dan gang sepi. Tapi Sehun tak juga menemukan Luhan. Hujan gerimis namun cukup deras begini orang - orang akan banyak berdiam diri di rumah. Harusnya ia juga begitu.

Tapi demi Tuhan. Luhan dimana sekarang? Hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk. Sehun saja mulai merasa tak nyaman berlama - lama memakai jaket. Kain kasar ini menggesek tulang rawan sayapnya.

Ngilu..

BRAK!

Sehun menghentikan langkah begitu mendengar rintihan disudut gelap yang terlewati mata tajam Sehun.

Buru - buru Sehun ke sana begitu mendengar rintihan yang ia kenali sebagai suara Luhan.

Entah kapan Sehun merasakan darahnya bisa mendidih seperti air yang dimasak. Yang pasti Sehun nyaris kalap memukuli empat orang pria yang mengerubungi Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terisak.

Empat orang tadi tergeletak karena Sehun menghantam mereka dengan hentakan napas angin dari sepasang sayapnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Pengecualian dan berhubung ini adalah Luhan ia melakukan ini. Saat itu juga, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan membawanya terbang ke rumah tempat mereka bernaung. Sehun tak perduli akan ada mata telanjang yang melihat eksistensinya. Luhan lebih penting dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Mulai sejak saat itu.

Sehun selalu mengawasi Luhan. Apapun yang Luhan lakukan. Sedikit saja ada luka menggores kulit Luhan, pemuda bersayap itu akan berubah panik.

Luhan sampai kewalahan sendiri. Sehun terlalu berlebihan menanggapi cidera kecil pada ujung telunjuknya.

"Hanya goresan kecil, Sehun," ujar Luhan lemah lembut. Takut - takut Sehun tersinggung. "Tidak perlu seheboh itu."

Perlahan Sehun meletakkan kain ditangannya ke atas meja. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup kedua tangan Luhan.

Entah kenapa tautan ini terasa benar. Didalam pikiran keduanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Lu. Bahkan dari hal terkecil sekalipun," _karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasa menderita._

Luhan tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Luhan merasakan ada desiran aneh tiba - tiba memenuhi ruang hatinya. Pasca ucapan Sehun barusan.

Apakah ia jatuh cinta?

"Aku mengerti," Luhan mengelus pipi kanan Sehun. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati fraksi kenyamanan menyengat dikepala. Sentuhan lembut Luhan benar - benar membuat reaksi tidak biasa di tubuhnya.

_'Lu.. Aku mengklaim diriku sebagai penjagamu. Akan kuhalangi angin sekencang apapun yang hendak merobohkanmu. Atau ketika semua orang meninggalkanmu sendirian didunia ini. Aku akan disana saat itu, untuk menghapus airmatamu. Dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan layaknya yang Tuhan janjikan di Surga.'_

Dan ketika petir menyambar begitu keras, Sehun sadar. Tuhan mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Sehun bersungguh - sungguh disertai keteguhan hatinya. Sepasang mata keabuannya berpendar oleh cahaya samar tak sampai dua detik. Sehingga Luhan sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Semua kembali membaik. Namun banyak hal terjadi pada Luhan.

Kerap kali Sehun menemukan Luhan membatu ditempat seraya memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah berjemur dibawah sinar matahari. Letak rumah Luhan jauh dari pemukiman warga. Dan pagi hari begini, mereka banyak turun ke jalanan untuk olahraga ringan hingga menjelang pukul 7.

"S-sehun~"

Si jangkung menoleh ke belakang. Luhan berdiri dengan sebuah nampan berisi benda bulat warna cokelat. Alis Sehun mengerut.

"Apa itu, Lu?"

Gerik Luhan begitu kaku.

"Ah.. Ini hanya perayaan kecil karena kau sudah sebulan berada disini. Menemaniku.." Luhan tertunduk, apa dia malu? Sehun bersumpah menemukan rona kemerahan samar dipipi Luhan.

Sehun menuntun Luhan ke meja makan. Meletakkan kue tadi lalu mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di kursi utama. Dengan hati - hati, Sehun memotong kue tadi, meletakkannya ke piring kecil dan menyuapkannya pada Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan kaget. Tentu saja! Kue ini khusus ia berikan untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan menolak suapan ketiga.

"Aku membuat ini untukmu. Kenapa jadi aku yang menghabiskannya?" gerutu Luhan sembari menggembungkan pipi.

Sehun meletakkan piring kecil tadi ke meja.

"Karena kue ini sudah jadi milikku, maka aku ingin memberikan milikku padamu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena membiarkan aku tinggal untuk sementara disini," Sehun mengakhiri rentetan kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar.

Tak menyadari wajah Luhan yang tiba - tiba berubah. Pias. Dan ada rasa ketakutan menjalari kesegala persendian Luhan, berefek dengan kemungkinan untuk sementara Luhan mengalami kelumpuhan.

Satu hal yang ia takutkan.

"Kau—akan _pulang?_"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Luhan tepat mendarat dibagian ulu hati Sehun. Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?

Apa Luhan tahu mengenai perasaannya?

"K-kau a-k-kan _pulang_ Sehun? Meninggalkanku?"

Sehun terdiam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Ingin mengutarakan jawaban pasti yang Sehun sendiri tak yakin. Dan semuanya tertahan begitu saja. Tanpa kejelasan.

Serta – merta Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku. Bergelut dengan pikirannya yang entah apa.

Blam!

Sehun baru tersadar ketika mendengar debuman pintu yang berasal dari kamar Luhan. Ia hanya diam, tidak mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu pada Luhan. Tapi Sehun hanya beranjak ke atas kursi lalu merenung.

"_Pulang?_"

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Pagi harinya..

Luhan mendapati rumahnya kembali sunyi seperti sedia kala. Dimana ia tinggal seorang diri. Menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin dengan selimut tebal. Serta menyiapkan sendiri kudapan untuk mengisi perut dipagi hari.

Jika biasanya Sehun akan terlihat di pantry dapur dan sibuk membuat sesuatu untuk Luhan sebelum bekerja. Kali ini tidak. Sehun tidak ada disana.

"Sehun?"

Mengecek kamar mandi, tapi kosong. Luhan berpindah ke ruang depan. Sama seperti hasil sebelumnya. Dan terakhir halaman rumahnya. Siapa tahu Sehun sedang berjemur diluar. Karena matahari yang hangat adalah favorite-nya.

Tapi disana..

Luhan tak jua menemukan sileut ramping nan tinggi Sehun.

"Apa Sehun benar - benar pergi?" lirih Luhan pelan.

Kalau tahu akhirnya begini, Luhan tidak akan melontarkan kata _pulang_ seperti kemarin. Luhan mengatai dirinya sendiri. Membodohi keidiotannya yang terkadang muncul tidak tahu tempat!

Luhan memeluk lututnya sembari meringkuk diatas sofa. Bisikan - bisikan pengacau mulai berkeliaran dikepala Luhan.

"Aku akan menunggu. Sehun pasti akan pulang," gumamnya meyakinkan diri.

Menjelang tengah malam, Luhan masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Mengabaikan bagaimana perutnya berbunyi karena lapar. Tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak terasa oleh Luhan. Nafsu makannya seolah lenyap.

Dia hanya butuh Sehun.

Gemuruh dan raungan hujan diluar mulai terdengar. Hawa dingin kian menusuk. Luhan sampai gemetaran ditempatnya meringkuk.

"Sebentar lagi. Sehun pasti pulang," keukeuh Luhan pada pendiriannya.

Luhan melakukan ini atas dasar kepercayaan. Sehun tak pernah menjanjikan untuk tetap disampingnya. Apalagi membalas perasaannya yang terasa semakin menguat. Terlalu cepat bagi Luhan untuk percaya akan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi Luhan sudah membuktikan.

Bahwa debaran dan desiran halus yang ia rasakan tertuju untuk Sehun.

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

Mungkinkah ini mimpi?

Luhan berdiri diatas sebuah awan tunggal dan dikelilingi oleh ruang atas langit. Dari kejauhan Luhan juga melihat garis cahaya matahari yang terhalangi awan kecil.

"Dimana ini?"

Iris Luhan berpendar kesegala arah. Dunia ini seperti tak berujung. Sepanjang Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, hanya awan, langit dan bias cahaya matahari saja yang terlihat.

Namun pada tiga langkah selanjutnya.

Luhan terpaku melihat sosok familiar yang kerap menghantui tidur malamnya beberapa waktu terakhir. Sesosok tubuh tinggi, ramping dengan sepasang sayap putih keperakan besar dipunggung.

Itu Sehun!

Luhan hendak memanggilnya, tapi suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan. Mengabaikan yang terjadi, Luhan bergerak cepat untuk mendekati Sehun. Sosok itu tengah berdiri mengawang dengan rantai kokoh yang menahannya.

Iris Sehun terpejam. Ia layaknya seorang manusia yang tertidur disana.

"Sehun!"

Tubuh Sehun tak bergeming. Luhan sudah mendapatkan kembali suaranya demi menyadarkan Sehun. Luhan melangkah ke tempat dimana Sehun berada. Entah perasaannya atau bukan, Luhan seperti merasa jarak antara mereka semakin kentara.

Tidak!

"Sehun bangunlah!"

Energinya seperti terhisap. Luhan jatuh lemas pada langkah terakhirnya mengejar Sehun. Sesak dihatinya semakin jelas naik ke permukaan.

Perlahan..

Hingga sileut tubuh Sehun lenyap sama sekali.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terisak lirih dengan tangan menggapai - gapai ke depan.

"_Kkajima.."_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nama Sehun bagai mantera. Terus berulang – ulang sampai Luhan merasa tak tahan lagi akan sesak yang membelenggu.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Airmata mulai menggenang pada iris Luhan.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakannya."

Luhan memukul dadanya ketika sesak itu semakin menghimpit.

"Kembalilah Sehun. Kumohon~" ujar Luhan sepenuh hatinya. Genangan airmatanya mulai pecah.

_Tes.._

Sriiinngg~

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba – tiba berpendar mengelilingi Luhan. Meringankan sedikit rasa sesak didada, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang diselimuti cahaya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seringan kapas. Jadi Luhan berdiri.

Tanpa memikirkan apa – apa lagi, Luhan berlari menuju arah dimana Sehun menghilang.

"SEHUN!"

Iris Luhan berpendar kesegala arah demi menemukan Sehun.

TRAK!

Luhan berbalik dan menengok ke atas kepalanya. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia karena Sehun ada disana meski masih dalam kondisi terbelenggu rantai. Setidaknya Luhan sudah menemukan Sehun dan ia tinggal memikirkan cara agar Sehun terbangun.

"SEHUN! BANGUNLAH!"

Teriakan itu terus Luhan lakukan berulang – ulang. Sehun tetap tidak bergeming. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Luhan sempat memikirkan hal itu. Siapa tahu ia mendapat petunjuk untuk membuat Sehun sadar.

Luhan mencoba melompat.

"Tidak bisa," desahnya.

Luhan kembali mencoba dengan berusaha menggapai ujung rantai yang sedikit tersulur. Dan berhasil!

Segera Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun sambil berpegangan pada tubuh pemuda itu. Sehun terpejam begitu damai. Bersih dari dosa – dosa dan terlihat indah. Luhan tak tahu tapi pemuda ini benar – benar serupa malaikat.

Atau memang Sehun benar seorang malaikat?

Selain karena terlalu tampan, sosok pemuda ini begitu aneh dengan sepasang sayap besar keperakannya.

Luhan merenung beberapa saat. Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Sebersit ide muncul di otaknya. Luhan lekas menggeleng dengan pipi bersemu. Bukankah terlalu klasik dan –akh! Pasti akan sangat memalukan. Lagipula apa mungkin? Semudah itu?

"Tapi.."

Luhan lekas berjinjit dan..

…..mencium bibir Sehun.

Segala perasaan, sesak dan rindu menggelora ia hantarkan lewat kecupan ringan namun dalam pada Sehun. Luhan tak perduli karena gejolak itu membuncah dan ia ingin membaginya pada Sehun.

Luhan hanya ingin Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana sesuatu bernama cinta begitu hebat mengusik tidur lelapnya selama bersama pemuda ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun," Luhan berbisik lirih sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Sehun kembali.

Sriinngg~

Cahaya menyilaukan kini menyelubungi keduanya. Luhan berseru panic dan refleks memeluk Sehun erat. Ia tak tahu ini dimana, tapi jika Sehun bersamanya ia merasa cukup. Luhan memperhatikan tubuh bersinar dalam pelukannya itu. Takut – takut Sehun menghilang kembali. Luhan tak mau itu terjadi.

Trak!

Trak!

Rantai yang membelenggu terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh diatas permukaan awan tempat Luhan berpijak tadi. Luhan kaget seraya memperhatikan rantai yang tergeletak didekat kakinya.

Belum habis rasa keterkejutan Luhan, kini mata Luhan kembali terbelalak.

_Pets!_

_Blaar!_

Dengungan panjang disertai ledakan kecil terdengar. Disusul dengan tubuh Sehun semakin menghilang diselimuti cahaya putih menyilaukan. Sesuatu berwarna putih berjatuhan diatas kepala Luhan.

Jemarinya meraih satu butir putih yang beterbangan.

"Bulu?"

Sriingg~

Tubuh Sehun sedikit melayang ke atas. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan menghalau sedikit matanya dari cahaya menyilaukan yang menyelimuti Sehun. Selang beberapa saat kemudian. Sinar itu semakin terang hingga menusuk retina. Luhan terpaksa berbalik.

Siingg~

Cahaya itu mulai meredup perlahan – lahan. Luhan juga sudah kembali menguasai penglihatannya dan memperhatikan sileut tubuh Sehun yang mulai terlihat.

"Oh~" Luhan tak dapat menahan senyum haru begitu menemukan Sehun berdiri didepannya sembari merentangkan tangan.

"Luhan.."

Lekas saja Luhan menghambur. Memeluk erat – erat Sehun sembari membenamkan kepalanya dalam – dalam. Entahlah yang pasti saat ini Luhan merasa lega. Amat lega.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun –hiks– jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sehun semakin memeluk erat – erat tubuh mungil Luhan. Menciumi pelipis lelaki itu dan kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Wush~

DEG!

"SEHUN!"

Kriinngg!

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya yang berpeluh. Bunyi nyaring alarm ponselnya membuat Luhan terbangun dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Deru nafas Luhan tidak teratur. Matanya bergerak liar kemana – mana.

Mencari sosok yang ia mimpikan semalam. Yang ia peluk semalam. Dan sebuah kenyataan yang Luhan sadari bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Aku terlalu berharap."

"Siapa yang terlalu berharap?"

DEG!

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Seonggok tubuh bangkit tepat disampingnya tidur. Tunggu. Sejak kapan ada orang lain berani tidur disampingnya?

Tapi.. bukannya orang lain, Luhan menemukan Sehun. Bangun dengan rambut yang acak – acakan, bibir sedikit manyun, dan jangan lupa sayapnya yang menghilang. Persis seperti dalam mimpinya.

TUNGGU DULU!

Mata Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun horror.

"S-sehun. Kemana sayapmu?!"

"Sayapku? Tentu saja telah hilang," jawab Sehun tanpa beban.

Luhan tergagap dan kilas kejadian dalam mimpinya berputar – putar. Apa – apaan ini? kenapa semuanya terasa saling berhubungan? Kalau benar itu nyata, bagaimana bisa?

CUP!

"Sudahlah, tidak usah bingung. Cukup pikirkan aku yang hanya mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku."

Sehun merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi―ini bukanlah mimpi?"

"Sama sekali tidak bodoh."

Biarkan Luhan menikmati anugerah yang Maha Agung berikan untuknya. Meski Luhan dan Sehun tahu hal yang mereka tempuh bertentangan dengan ketetapan didunia. Tapi cinta yang Luhan miliki sangat tulus dan murni layaknya embun pagi.

'_Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Lu. Dan aku tak punya alasan untuk kembali ke Surga meski Maha Agung menawarkannya kembali. Sayapku kini telah hilang. Meksi aku kehilangan hidup abadiku, tapi aku sudah menemukan alasan kebahagiaan sebenarnya yang kucari.'_

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan cukup lama. Menyalurkan rasa membuncah yang tidak tergambarkan.

"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah cinta abadiku. Selamanya.

* * *

~Angel~

* * *

FIN! END! TAMAT! SELESAI!

Hahah -_- Yeun kambek bawa ep-ep aneh. Untung aja idenya masih _fresh_ jadi sempet disiapin semalem. Well, meski telat.

BORNDEI HEPPI URI HUNHAN KESAYANGAN

KEEp langgeng. Bikin kode. Sama terus sayangi HHship. Aku tahu kalian pasti kencanny di skype jelas ngarang -_-

Lebih afdol mah ngucapinnya barengan. Kata Kak Irna, April itu bulannya HunHan XDD Oh iya, kak Liyya. Jangan gorok yeun dulu :3 ini ff event loh~ mediasi lagi aja kalo mau protes *plak* XDD

Terus cintai HunHan yoo~

Salam hangat, Odult'_s mine.._

Yeun 00)/


End file.
